ItADeI!:::LUNA ::::
by XxXDei-ChAnXDD
Summary: Indiferencia, despotismo, frialdad… es que acaso a una persona se la puede ¡¿querer asi! Mientras sufre se da cuenta que ha caído en una aventura que solo comenzó y acabo una noche por culpa de cierto pelinegro......pronto sera el turno de DeI!..XDD
1. Chapter 1: :::ENSEÑAME A SOPORTAR:::

**Alerta!! este es un fic YaOiIi ....^^ sI Nu t guSta Nu lEaS!! .....XDD**

ahahahah e RoBadO a Los PeRsOnAjEs dE nArUtO X3 jUjUju: iTaChI Y dEiDaRA GoMeN Mr. Masashi Kishimoto!!!!

**_ItAxDeI!!_**

**LUNA **

**CAPITULO 1**

**ENSEÑAME A SORPORTAR**

_La luz de la __**luna**__ simulaba la silueta de dos personas en una habitación. _

_Te quiero- decía un azabache aquella noche _

_Por fav…or pa..ra!!! no estas cons..ciente- hm - decía el artista entre cortando sus palabras por la gran excitación que le ofrecía su compañero pero en realidad quería que aquel moreno continuara, que nunca parara de decírselo… lo volvía loco._

_Lo siento, pero esta noche serás mío…… - decía el uchiha – mientras para el solo podía pensar- de todos mis sueños contigo este es…… - dejando salir de nuevo - te quiero_

_***************************************************_

Una fuerte briza había hecho que los recuerdos del rubio fueran interrumpidos…. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas recordando aquella noche, tratando de tranquilizar a su corazón, le fue imposible latía muy fuerte todo esto mientras se decía para si

Por cuánto tiempo ocultare lo que siento, cada vez que intento mirar detrás de esa fría mirada tuya siento que podría morir en cualquier momento, mi corazón late muy fuerte ni siquiera sé porque?.. desde que fijaste esos ojos, esos malditos ojos en mi, estoy perdido……caigo cada vez más a un abismo que me da placer pero me aterra pensar que pueda pasar después.

Quien eres tu que tienes tanta imposición sobre mi?…… quiero hablarte pero temo…. Decía estoy un joven de tez pálida y cabellos rubio. Mientras miraba sobre la cima de un árbol a un punto inexacto sobre la inmensidad

_-PERO EN QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?!!!!__-_hm Se decía para sí mismo aquel joven, mientras dejaba a sus pensamientos escapar leves suspiros que seguramente serian desaparecidos por el viento.

Aquella noche la _**luna**_ brillaba con tanta intensidad que era imperdonable para el artista dejar pasar esa belleza… así que decidió dar una vuelta mientras que su cabeza era una maraña de idea, si algo tenia Deidara es de ser testarudo y no quería aceptar lo que su corazón pedía a gritos

Se suponía que iba a despejar mi mente-hm – decía para sí- pero qué demonios me pasa jajajaja maldito Uchiha…. Aquella risa llevaba tristeza consigo….. En eso escucha alguien andando por los alrededores y pudo ver a dos de sus compañeros kakuzu e hidan caminando junto

_Y estos que se traen?-hm_ - decía

_Jajajaja ya para!!!! No insultes a dios Jashin-sama-_ se podía escuchar a hidan gritar a kakuzu mientras este solo se cabreaba mas

Deidara sigue observando y ve como de repente la escena cambio ahora ya no había insultos entre ellos solo caricias

_wtf?!!!_ – pensaba para si deidara- _así que eso era con razón que nunca se presentaban en las reuniones y siempre eran los más lentos en acabar sus misiones_…..(n/a: XDD claro Dei ¡!!! si pasaban haciendo guarrerias jujuju// ¬¬ TIU pasas!)

Prefirió dejar ese lugar, pues no quería ver más. De algún modo eso le afecto, ahora solo se encaminaba de regreso a la guarida para descansar al acercarse puede observar la sombra de una persona parada ahí mirando a la luna que tb lo había cautivado a él…..

Deidara se acerco para ver quién era….. _ITACHI-_ dijo deidara – al observar al causante de su dolor de cabeza

Este ultimo lo alcanza a ver- era raro para deidara pues no estaba su sharingan activado sin embargos lo que más dolió al joven artista fue la expresión que este le hizo o mejor dicho que no hizo….. No sabía cómo pero esa mirada sin emociones lo hacían sentir insignificante.

Deidara quería ser causante de romper la tranquilidad del uchiha pero, este se porto indiferente como siempre volteo el rosto sin decir una sola palabra, sin hacer ni el más mínima gesto

Si hubiera sido el Deidara de antes le hubiera molestado aunque sabría que igual no pasaría nada ….. Pero esa noche algo paso una fuerte opresión en su pecho se hizo presente…creyó que era su fin pues nunca lo había sentido hasta llego a creer que el uchiha había usado algún poder sobre él para matarlo por interrumpirlo….sin embargo el artista solo se agarro fuerte del pecho y se encamino a su cuarto sin mirar ni decir nada

Ya no podía ocultarlo si algo era seguro era que este se había enamorado de Itachi…. Pero sabía que era imposible……

Cerró la puerta y rápidamente se aproximo a sacársela la capa aquella que le recordaba aquella derrota y su propia perdición en manos del uchiha lo cual le costo su libertad, por ahora solo quería dormir pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, ciertamente ya no era raro para el no dormir, pero esa noche solo quería olvidar y dejarse caer en las manos de Morfeo….

************************************************************************

Hulas ^^ .... wueno aki les dejo el link pa kiupuean ver la imagen del primer cap!!! Nus vemos XDD....

.com/art/itadeiXDD-116284420

**Capítulo 2 **

**De luna**

**_EL DESAMOR…._**

XDD SI TE GUSTO?? ¡!! WUENO AHÍ ME DICES!!! JAJAJAJA s KIU nEsEsItO cRiTcAs PiU kE sEaN cOnStRuCTiVA........ Pa mEjOr lUs SiGuIeNtS CaPiTuLOs!!!

GoMeN sI hAy FAlTaS horRoGrAfIcAs!!! S Miu PrIMeR fIC ^^ ThX x leer!!

_**" Al cruzar la calle, tu corazón recordará una pena que no tuvistes ayer; Y aprenderás entonces que hay cosas, como el sueño, cosas que nunca han sido, pero que pueden ser"..... XDD**_


	2. Chapter 2: EL DESAMOR:::

****

**Alerta!! este es un fic YaOiIi ....^^ sI Nu t guSta Nu lEaS!! .....XDD**

ahahahah e RoBadO a Los PeRsOnAjEs dE nArUtO X3 jUjUju: iTaChI Y dEiDaRA GoMeN Mr. Masashi Kishimoto!!!!

**_ItAxDeI!!_**

PrImErO kIu ToDo!!! GrAxIaS X LOs rEvIeW!!!...... lOs ToMe mUXoOo N CuEnTa N lA hOrA dE HAcEr eL 2Do CaP!!!aHhHh!! SpErAnDu kIu lEs GUsTe!! MuXo aKi StA ^-^!

**LUNA**

**CAPITULO 2**

**::EL DESAMOR::**

Después de esto pasaron varias semanas…. Se le había vuelto costumbre no ver a Itachi, así que sus sentimientos quedaron oprimido, o bueno eso creía….. Sin embargo la impulsiva personalidad del rubio no había salido a flote en estas estos últimos días……. Suponiendo que Tobi su compañero lo conocía perfectamente, sabría que algo, tal vez serio podría estar ocurriéndole a su sempai, pues este no había sido tan ÉL!! Ni había explotado con ninguno de los comentarios que este le hacía, ni siquiera los referentes al arte que tanto desesperaban al rubio….cosa díficil de creer!….

-DEIDARA- SEMPAI!!!!!!!- decía el bullicioso compañero del artista quien estaba un poco lejos del este, Tobi había encontrado algo,…. seguramente no era nada importante solo quería distraer al rubio sacarlo aunque sea, un momento de su desanimo

Pero deidara solo seguía parado ahí, sumido en sus pensamientos, al parecer ni siquiera había escuchado el grito que le había dirigido su acompañante….Al no tener repuesta por parte de este, decidió acercarse a donde estaba y desde una distancia corta, muy corta……

-DEIDARAAAAAAAAA- SEMPAIIII- con ese grito hizo que el artista se sobresaltara realmente lo había sorprendido y ante esto ……

-QUE!!! ¿QUE QUIERES TOBI-hm?!!!! NO ME GRITES….. si estoy parado alado tuyo-hm BAKAA!!!! …..casi me dejas sordo-hm!!! IDIOTA!!....(n/a: AaAaHhhi ¡!! Dei nu seas!! Malo con tobi!!!! //… es tu culpa U-U!! Concéntrate!!!! XDD)

-AAAAAhh SEMPAIII YA ES USTED DE NUEVO!!!!- decía el de la máscara mientras se le tiraba encima a su compañero- TAN ESCANDALOSO COMO SIEMPRE jejeje

-YA….YAAAA QUTATE DE ENCIMA!!!! IDIOTA –hm!! –decía deidara- SI SERA BAKAA!!! –hm, pero esas últimas palabras de sus compañeros lo hicieron caer en cuenta "TAN ESCANDALOSO COMO SIEMPRE"…….

-AHHH YO NO SOY ESCANDALOSO!!!-hm decía el rubio al castaño mientras que en su sien se había formado un venita, lo cual hizo saber a este que no le había gustado en lo más mínimo su comentario!

-Jejeje etto -se decía tobi entre sus pensamientos -"porque será que no le creo?"

-….deidara sempai …..Esta Ud. bien?... Le estaba gritando antes, pero no me respondió, así que como TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO…. Fue hasta su sempai para ver si se encontraba……Pero no pudo terminar su oración……

-SII!! –le dijo a su molesto compañero - SI-hm, ESTOY BIEN-hm y de esta manera se levanto de su asiento y se aproximo a caminar, así ya no le dio oportunidad a su compañero para que le siga preguntando….. El porqué de su actitud.

Ahora si…. Para que Tobi se haya dado cuenta, debe ser demasiado evidente, que desgracia tan infinita la mía!!!- se decía para sí el rubio mientras dejaba salir una risita de auto-lastima….Esta escena fue interrumpida por el aviso del líder debían acudir a la Guarida de los Akatsuki, pues habían capturado a uno de los Bijū Y debían realizar la extracción rápidamente……. los pensamientos del artista se centraron en una sola persona…..

-Itachi – lo veré… estará ahí!!? …. Hump! Dejo salir junto con un suspiro, de seguro que solo veré su holograma, otra vez!

Decía para sí mientras regresaba a la cueva junto a su compañero quien no paro de saltar y brincar por todos lados lo cual hacia que el artista se irritara mas…..

*******************************************************************

Ahí estabas parado de nuevo, tan imponente, tan esbelto, desviándome la mirada con aquellos ojos que son arte en vida, aquel azabache hacia sacar la parte más poética del artista aunque también era la razón de las heridas del mismo, nunca antes una indiferencia por parte de alguien había hecho al rubio empañar su tristeza, solo él y su fría mirada carmesí tenía ese poder o mejor dicho derecho sobre él…….

La sesión fue larga, duraron días en la extracción del Bijū así que todos decidieron descansar…. Al ir camino a su cuarto pudo observar a Itachi platicando con kisame acera de algo….. Qué no podía entender con claridad, sin embrago se quedo ahí tratando de escuchar

-Aaahhh!! DIABLOS QUE RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO-hm!!!... – se decía para si de una manera impulsiva- …patético-hm… – fue la voz que en vano intento callar – kuzoooo otra vez-hm lo estoy espiando qué diablos sucede contigo deidara-hm? YA REACCIONA!!!!!! La tristeza del joven era evidente, consumía con dolor cada palabra al salir de su boca- perfecto- dijo el artista- perfecto martirio que me das al padecer por ti…….

-lo odio-…………

Habrán pasado unos segundos desde qué el rubio se perdió en sus pensamientos qué cuando volvió a la realidad ya ni Itachi ni kisame estaban…. Así qué prosiguió a su de las razones por las cuales se había quedando escuchando la plática de Itachi era porque sobre nada del mundo sería capaz de soportar la mirada distante del azabache posarse sobre el…. Solo eso era necesario para agotar la poca tranquilidad qué tenía, además sabía qué el motivo de su plática era con algo relacionado…. Al Akatsuki…. mejor dicho con su líder Pein…

Al llegar a su cuarto se encerró sumido en sus pensamientos qué ni siquiera se había percatado qué una presencia se encontraba en el fondo de su habitación pero al sentirla, solo movió su cabeza en dirección a esta como reflejo, ahí estaban unos hermosos ojos escarlata qué lo miraban atento….. otra vez …. solo al el…

- Itachi- dijo el rubio en susurro

-Que escuchaste? - dijo el moreno tan serio como siempre

-Nada…. nada-hm – le dijo –como supistes-hm?? Yo….- estaba sorprendido pues estaba seguro que había sido muy cauteloso al momento de espiarlo... Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las punzantes del Uchiha

-Solo trata de no meterte en asuntos qué no te incumben y dicho esto se acerco al artista, este solo retrocedió unos pasos……sabía que Itachi era capaz de matar a cualquiera, cerro sus ojos tal vez por miedo…… pero era tarde el azabache ya se encontraba acorralándolo contra la pared... Sujetó el rostro del rubio con firmeza con una de sus manos, aquel acto obligo a deidara mirarlo

-Porque tus ojos me muestran ese brillo, - le pregunto a un asombrado Deidara- Itachi había abierto la ventana hacia el alma del rubio, supuestamente los ojos nunca mienten y los del artista denotaban amor?.....te lo prohíbo!!- dijo el uchiha – deja de hacerlo no eres un crío y aun así tu mirada me demuestra inocencia

-No…no….se dé que hablas- deidara se estaba comenzando a asustar….. ¿porque el uchiha le decía eso?.... Apretó con fuerza el brazo del albino - piensas en mi? Respóndeme- dijo el moreno al oído del artista

Deidara se quedo en silencio…..no quería responder……Ante la reacción del rubio el moreno solo dijo- Lo de aquella noche. Olvídalo!!! Esto se lo dijo mas como una orden…. -en ese estado cualquiera puede caer….

-Ya te lo dije, y te lo digo ahora, no siento nada por ti, ahora solo olvídalo y grábate esto…..

**NO te quiero…..**

Después de esto salió de la habitación de aquél artista…..

No sabía en qué momento pero de sus mejillas comenzaron a regar lágrimas, sus ojos se entrecerraban con un nudo en la garganta, dijo casi susurrando- **ya lo sé**- …para después agarrase del pecho, su corazón se había rendido, solo esa noche…….esa noche mostraría su debilidad por última vez, mientras dejaba su cuerpo caer lento y dolorosamente sobre aquella habitación llena del fatal encanto, ya recostado sobre el frio suelo de su cuarto

**-Lo….. sé**- lo dijo mas hundido en sus pensamientos el joven artista, Ya se lo había repetido tantas veces pero dolía y como dolía ya estaba harto de sentirse así ¿cuántas veces se puede romper el corazón de una persona? O ¿Qué culpa tiene el de quererlo así?

Sus llantos fueron ahogados en el silencio de aquellas cuatros paredes no podía levantarse, la realidad le golpeo muy fuerte esta vez…. Su cuerpo tendido era levemente visto en ese lugar por los leves despliegues de luz que aquella noche ofrecía, afuera la **_luna_** brillaba con increíble fulgor…. Sin embargo sus ilusiones se perdieron ante la oscuridad de su herido corazón

*******************************************************************

-Es mejor para ti, si me odias, amarme solo te traerá desgracias eran los pensamiento del uchiha-………. antes de marcharse de la habitación de deidara pudo observar como esos ojitos azules se comenzaban a humedecer y tornar rojos, como si su dueño estuvieran a punto de explotar en llanto

Desde aquel incidente no habíamos hablado…..** -Por favor-**…. -por tu bien mejor olvídate de mi – aquél azabache hablaba para sí mismo- no puedo hacerte feliz solo logro hacerte llorar y estoy harto……………

*******************************************************************

GrAxIaS X LeEr, EsTe 2Do CaP! .... ahOra .. dIm3... ¿tiu gusto?!!!....... ReAlMeNtE KisIeRa SaBeR ^-^!

dEjAm...rEvIeW, aCePtO CrItkS cOsTrUcTiVaS!! .......XDD

link!! ^^ wiiii!!

.com/art/deidara-XDD-116982170

ahahahah aki un adelanto del 3er cap!! prometo ser muyyyyy expecifica!!! XDD... // kukuku.......ke paso? esa tan nombrada noche?? XDD... Psss en este cap lo sabran :D

_**.............Llámame loco pero, me gusta esa forma tuya incluso cuando eres insoportable, cuando crees que tu arte es lo mejor, y explotas con esa tan maravillosa sonrisa... incluso hay eres hermoso- le dijo casi en susurro, rozando sus labios con los del albino lentamente como dando tiempo para que su rubio abriera los ojos y lo viera pero......**_

:::LUNA:::

CAPITULO 1: ENSEÑAME A SOPORTAR

CAPITULO2: EL DESAMOR

Próximo capitulo….

CAPITULO 3: LA AUSENCIA Y DEBILIDAD DE UNA NOCHE


	3. Chapter:Ausencia y debilidad

primero ke todo ... ^^ thx x los reviews ... la historia hasta ahora a estado llena de un ambiente melancolico, triste ...

pero en este capitulo vendra lo bueno jejejeje dividiendolo en 2 partes!!! S KIU ME KEDO muyYyY largO!! !!.................xpero kiu les guste!!!

**_ADVERTENCIA!!! : este capitulo contiene lemon asi ke !! conste ke avise !!!_** se los kiere muxo

........**_DISFRUTEN_**......

xDD

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**CAPITULO III**

**:::LA AUSENCIA Y DEBILIDAD DE UNA NOCHE:::**

**PARTE I**

- no puedo hacerte feliz, solo logro hacerte llorar y estoy harto…. – esto último lo dijo en susurro pero estaba totalmente solo en aquella inmensa noche, solo ella era la única testigo de sus verdaderos sentimientos….pero confesar esto es aceptar mas heridas y eso era lo qué menos quería. Dejo a sus pensamientos vagar por su cabeza, intentando recordar aquella noche donde, más de uno de sus sueños, se hicieron realidad….

**_***********//flash back//**************_**

-… Me gustas…. Podría pero…-

Fue interrumpido por uno de sus compañeros, que por alguna razón habían decidido festejar algo sin razón aparente, pero se habían excedido con los licores… en una esquina se veía a Kakuzu lamentar por la pérdida de dinero……. (n/a: XDD si supiera que todo fue organizado por su queridísimo Hidan hahahaha) mientras el resto de sus compañeros solo bebían mas y mas… Tal vez fue el ambiente, en el que se encontraba que tuvo influencia sobre el castaño, o quizás solo quería olvidar todo, sus problemas, las órdenes, tanto que ni el mismo se acordaba en qué momento comenzó a tomar…. De repente se comenzó a sentir extraño y deseoso de más, sus ojos se tornaron rojos por la inexplicable satisfacción que le brindaban aquél delicioso manjar….

Un joven pelirrubio se sentó a su lado, guardando las distancias, Deidara se sentía raro nunca antes había visto a sus compañeros comportarse así, y simplemente era sorprende que hasta el Uchiha ese, también este incluido, lo cual no dejaba de ser impresionante así que se atrevió a preguntar…-¿Itachi-san-hm te encuentras bien-hm?-

Lo que le sorprendió mucho al azabache, pues este casi nunca le hablaba si no era para molestarlo o hablar en general sobre su arte, explosiones esas cosas tan exclusivo del artista, sin embargo este gesto le gusto mucho, solo el sabia sus sentimientos hacia Dei, esa coraza que el mismo había creado impedía que incluso su propio compañero Kisame no supiera lo que realmente pensaba…..Y al parecer todos estaban ya en sus últimas condiciones, sin embargo el que no se había excedido bebiendo o lo más probable es que no hubiera probado nada de aquello, era el rubio que estaba ahora sentado junto a él preguntando si estaba bien o no

Si, si lo estoy- le dijo; luego siguió tomando mas, mientras Deidara lo miraba asombrado…

¿Qué-hm estarás pensando-hm? – Se decía para sí el artista- mientras lo veía atónito sabia que algo le pasaba pero el simple hecho de estar ahí preguntándole que le sucede….. Le daba terror,…… aceptar su reciente preocupación por el uchiha….

Alrededor de una horas más tardes, todos los miembros de la organización estaban tirados en el piso borrachos, a excepción del líder junto con konan que no participaron en la celebración, y obviamente Deidara que se fue a su cuarto para evitar ver la escenita que daban sus compañeros y de cierta manera la frialdad de Itachi

-Kuzoo… me siento mareado- decía el Uchiha – creo que me he pasado con el sake, debería ir a mi cuarto ¿dónde diablos estaba? Je je je ¿porque bebí demasiado?... Se paró de su asiento, viendo a su alrededor como sus compañeros estaban completamente ebrios, rápidamente se aproximo a caminar para ir directo a su cuarto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por lo que cerró sus ojos un momento y sin darse cuenta se adentro a su habitación. Aquel lugar era extraño, no lucia como su cuarto habitual sin embargo, esa era su alcoba según él, así que probablemente todo sea por culpa del trago, comenzó a quitarse la capa que aun cargaba encima y prosiguió con su camisa haciendo caer un par de cosas que estaban por ahí, cuando….

….Mmm… - se quejo cierto rubio quien se encontraba acostado sobre su cama por la bulla de su compañero

-¿Pero qué?!!!- dijo Itachi en susurro- DEIDARA!!! - Había entrado en el cuarto de su rubio sin querer ( n/a: ¬¬ aja seee!!!). Pero por suerte este aun seguía durmiendo así que, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia

-Debo irme ahora- dijo para sí mientras recogía sus cosas, miraba de reojo aquel hermoso artista dormir plácidamente, la ventana del rubio daba cerca de su cama todo su ser era iluminado por la luz de la _**luna**_ mientras a su alrededor todo era oscuridad. No lo pudo evitar, dejo las cosas en el suelo de nuevo y se encamino hacia él, quería contemplarlo más de cerca…. - sabes, reflejas tal inocencia cuando duermes - …. Decía el de cabello negro mientras acercaba su rostro al de Deidara.

-Llámame loco pero me gusta esta forma tuya, incluso cuando eres insoportable,…. cuando crees que tu arte es lo mejor…. incluso hay eres hermoso- le dijo casi en susurro, roso sus labios con el albino lentamente como dando tiempo para que su rubio abriera los ojos y lo viera pero…. Deidara solo hizo una pequeña mueca aun continuaba durmiendo -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hice esto?- se pregunto Itachi pero ante la tranquilidad de dicho dormitorio sus palabras fueron claramente escuchadas

La verdad es que Deidara tiene un sueño muy pesado y el Uchiha sabia aprovechar esto, porque en más de una vez se había adentrado al cuarto de este, solo para hurtarle un beso mientras dormía…. Pero esta vez, si hablo más alto que las anteriores, lo que provoco que el rubio comenzara a abrir sus ojos poco a poco

-Mmm otra vez-hm este sueño- reprochaba este, quien se llevo sus manos a los ojos para restregárselos pero se sorprendió al escuchar............

-Ósea que sueles soñar conmigo- dijo Itachi y rápidamente agarro con fuerza las manos del rubio para que no pudiera moverse, esa confesión por parte de Deidara había afectado a Itachi a sobre manera

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder – ITACHIIII – ¿que…. Que-hm haces .. Aquí? – hm le pregunto el rubio estaba sorprendido, esto definitivamente era nuevo para él. Pero el Uchiha no le respondió, solo lo miraba fijamente, le encanto ver como trataba de soltarse sin tener éxito, se subió a la cama del artista sin soltarlo, para luego preguntarle

-Y… ¿qué exactamente sueñas conmigo?- le dijo el azabache él quería ver más expresiones en el rostro del artista, así que hizo rosar su pierna con la entrepierna de este

-Ahh mm- fue el gemido que no pudo callar ante este contacto, sus mejillas se tornaron rojiza, eso fue demasiado notorio lo que le indico al uchiha, que era muy posible que su rubio no haya soñado nada sano con él y que aparte le gusto lo que había pasado

Na… nada-hm- dijo deidara – no he soñado-hm contigo Itachi –hm su respiración se había acelerado para después reclamarle el porqué de su visita…. Tan tarde…

-Itachi ya suéltame-hm, que haces aquí? Hueles a alcohol, me estas estrujando las manos…..- sus ojos celestes miraban impaciente a los carmesí de su agresor como pidiendo una respuesta rápida ante su demandante pregunta…… pero esto fue demasiado, el simple hecho de ver a Deidara pedir que lo suelte era suficiente para que Itachi tomara los labios de su compañero y comenzar a besarlos desmedidamente…. " por cuanto tiempo lo había deseado, ya no podía mas, aquel pelinegro se había rendido ante su codicia, lo deseaba todo de él su boca, su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón, ser hasta la misma sombra que rodea su majestuosa silueta,".............Aquel embriagador dulce iba a acompañado de caricias indebidas que resbalaban por todo el cuerpo del artista, como si de un alfarero habláramos, con sus manos moldeando y recorriendo aquella escultura hecha piel del cuerpo de su ahora amante

De repente comenzó a introducir su lengua en aquella cavidad con la que había soñado tantas veces al principio Deidara se resistió pero en cuanto su cuerpo sintió los suaves roses por parte de su compañero, se resigno realmente le gustaba los besos del Uchiha en sus labios, así que dio paso a aquella lengua intrusa dentro de sí,… "no fue un error el estar ahí, pero la verdad es que ya no había marcha atrás",… en eso se percato que la temperatura estaba cambiando, con miedo volteo de un solo golpe su cara para un de sus lados, haciendo enojar a Itachi quien se había mordido el labio inferior ante este gesto del artista

DEIDA…dijo el uchiha pero se cayó al ver que el artista comenzó a derramar lagrimas sobre su fino rostro por lo que, Su semblante cambio a uno más accesible mirándolo con ternura y diciéndole -dei porque… sin embargo sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las del rubio….

**-ESTAS BORRACHO-HM POR ESO NO SABES LO QUE HACES-HM!-** le comenzó a gritar – DEJA YA ESTE JUEGO-HM Y MÁRCHATE QUE YO VOY A ENTENDER-HM- fueron las últimas palabras de un alterado Deidara antes de soltarse del agarre de Itachi había pasado bastante tiempo desde que sus manos fueron prisioneras de las del Uchiha se sentía bien tenerlas libre…. El moreno solo cogió al rubio del mentón y lo atrajo para sí, por un momento quedaron viéndose uno a otro, los ojos de ambos desbordaban infinita pasión que pedía por ser calmada, aquel azabache comenzó a aproximarse pero antes que este continuara, con sus manos Deidara paro los movimientos de este diciéndole.....

- no se-hm que es lo que estas pensando-hm pero…… PARA YA de una buena vez-hm ¿Qué quieres-hm? Dime que ya no puedo mas – pedía una respuesta a su asaltante

-¿qué, que quiero? Mmm? - dijo el moreno y con una picara sonrisa comenzó a despojar la camisa de su compañero, dándole pequeños besos en el abdomen, quería recorrer y probar cada pedazo de aquella exquisita piel, metió su lengua de una forma obscena en su ombligo para luego ir subiendo hacia sus tetillas dejando un camino de saliva en el torso del artista, aquellas que mordisqueo provocando leves gemidos en su querido amante…´-ahh ahh…..-

_"Quiero que pienses en mi que te olvides de todo, que te entregues , quiero darme cuenta de tu nerviosismo y así atraerte a mí, juntando mi pecho con el tuyo para así escucharlo….. Percatarme de cada uno de los latidos de tu corazón diciéndome todo tus sueños, tus anhelos, tus deseos de besos y placer ,tus ansias"….._

Siguió su recorrido hacia la nuca del joven de ojos azules….

_" Quiero besarte el cuello con un beso tan fuerte que deje en este el recuerdo de nuestro encuentro"……_

Había llegado a la comisura de los labios del artista, esta vez no los beso prefirió pasar por encima de estos….

_"Quiero después de sentir todo tu cuerpo junto a mí, mirarte la boca suplicante por mis besos, no uno sino muchos, para luego saciarme de esta y de tu aliento"…._

Llego al fin a la nariz del pelirrubio para luego darle un tierno beso en la punta de esta, mirando a esos orbes azules…

_"quiero, cuando ya tu boca, tus ojos y tu cuello me parezca poco; apagar esta sed con tu cuerpo y ebrio de ti, escuchar tus gemidos pedirme por mas con una voz adolorida de placer"…_

De una forma juguetona le dice-Mmm Lo quiero todo- esto provoco el asombro del artista – **todo de ti**, claro- fue la sensual voz que el pelinegro dejo salir para luego, llevar una de sus manos a la entrepierna de su rubio y comenzar a masturbar el miembro de este lentamente, sin dejar de ver las expresiones que aquel agradable contacto ocasionaba a su entretenido Deidara, quería darle placer, el más encantador , el moreno acerco su cabeza hacia el oído de su pelirrubio y comenzó a decir- quiero cometer la locura más grande, contigo como mi ayudante.

La luz de la **luna** simulaba la silueta de dos personas en una habitación,

Te quiero- decía un azabache aquella noche

Por fav…or pa..ra!!! no estas cons..ciente- hm - decía el artista entre cortando sus palabras por la gran excitación que le ofrecía su compañero pero en realidad quería que aquel moreno continuara, que nunca parara de decírselo… lo volvía loco.

Lo siento pero esta noche serás mío…… - decía el Uchiha – mientras para el solo podía pensar- de todos mis sueños contigo este es…… - dejando salir de nuevo…… - te quiero.....Ya había tenido bastante de todo esto, pero si era pecado preferiría cometerlo antes que olvidar, al fin aquel joven alvino de pelos dorados entendió que había caído en aquella cálida aventura, retiro toda resistencia en su cuerpo y se dejo llevar por los desbordados sentimientos del Uchiha.

**_II_**

La poca luz era suficiente para ver a dos cuerpos extraños tocarse en locura, cada caricia que se daban estaban envueltas en angustia, la razón, la conciencia, todo se había ido solo el placer de entregarse mutuamente, de aferrarse a esa piel tan ajena a ellos mismos, era necesario para en cuestión de minutos crear un mundo y pretender librarse de sus propios pensamientos dejándose llevar por aquella aventura incierta que aquel castaño había impuesto...........Las ropas regadas sobre el frio piso de la oscura habitación del pelirrubio, denotaban la desesperación de sus dueños por amarse, después de saciarse con el torso del rubio el azabache comenzó a lamer el miembro ya excitado de su compañero, oyendo a este como enloquecido de ansias pedía por mas con una suplicante voz que hacia estimular mas al Uchiha.

mmm…. Ita…chi.. si..sigue-hm.. ahhh…ahhh- eran los gemidos que voluntariamente salían del artista

Sabia que lo volvía loco, el estar besando ese pedazo de carne, quería verlo pedir por mas, pero esta vez prefirió el placer de su amante al introducir toda la polla de este en su boca, los movimientos fueron lentos, pero esto desesperaba mas al rubio, definidamente quería mas, entre sus dedos enredo los cabellos del azabache para darle a entender la velocidad en la que quería ir….. En cuestión de minutos sintió que Estaba a punto de venirse, un frio escalofrió que provenía de su espalda lo hizo arquear su cuerpo, había terminado su esencia en la boca del Uchiha, este se trago aquel néctar sin decir ni una sola palabra, parecía disfrutarlo incluso cuando ya había bebido todo seguía chupando aquel trozo de carne, esto realmente no le gusto a Deidara su miembro había quedado delicado después de venirse hace minutos antes, lo que provoco que tuviera un leve sagrado

-Ahhh ahh AHÍ, ITACHI- BAKA-hm!!! Me duele tonto- fueron las quejas del albino pero su atacante solo se acerco a la boca de este para callarlo y dejarle probar un poco de su esencia, un pequeño hilo de saliva había quedado al separase después de aquel apasionado beso, ahora había llegado el turno del Uchiha y se lo hizo saber a su pequeño amante al llevar tres de sus dedos a la boca de este…

-Lámelos- dijo autoritariamente el pelinegro con una sonrisa tanto bufonea y obscenamente introdujo sus dedos dentro de la boca del rubio, a pesar de no haberle gustado la actitud de este, prefirió hacerle caso pues no sabía que sería capaz de hacer Itachi con tremenda locura encima..........-El lubricante natural será muy efectivo ya lo veras- dicho esto saco los dedos de la boca de Deidara y los aproximo a la entrada de este

-Levanta un poco las caderas y abre mas las piernas – le dijo – y comenzó con la introducción del primer dedo dentro del ano de su artista….

- hum ita… due..e..le !!!- se quejaba mientras se aferraba a los fuertes brazos del moreno

-tranquilo, relájate… sino te dolerá mas, solo es el principio….tengo que acostumbrarlo a tener algo adentro o si no, no podrás resistir lo que te espera je je je- le respondió a su adolorido amante

Comenzó a mover su dedo en forma circular dentro del pelirrubio al ver que la dilatación se hacía presente introdujo el segundo, ante esto ya no hubo queja por parte de su compañero, más bien al mirar su rostro parecía disfrutarlo los movimientos fueron más fuertes al introducir el tercero, una vez que su entrada estuvo completamente expandida – ¿te gusta? – se pudo escuchar la excitante voz de este al sacar los dedos fuera de aquella apretada cavidad, lo que provoco un enfado por parte del artista

-ahora vendrá lo bueno ya lo veras- lo decía de una forma tan descarada, realmente era hermoso, aquella creatura era solo para él, si de alguna manera Itachi había sido delicado con Dei, era porque sabía que este era virgen y no quería lastimarlo quería que disfrutara en su primer encuentro sexual, bueno el primero en el que sería uke, claro........Se posesiono entre las piernas del rubio y arrodillado comenzó a tomar los muslos de este para hacer más visible su rosada entrada pero …. El asombro de Deidara fue tan notorio al ver el pene del Uchiha, fue entonces cuando quiso parar pero ya era tarde este comenzó con la inserción de su miembro en su estrechez

-No….Mmm .por ahí no-hm que me va a doler-hm..,- la voz gruesa del artista había cambiado a una más suave como de un chiquillo caprichoso, pues sabía que en esos momentos aquel acto volvería mas esquizofrénico a Itachi, este por su parte hizo una sonrisa de satisfacción *Made in Uchiha*

- no te dolerá, cálmate...-

-si-hm …si me duele por ahí no-hm, está muy grande-hm- definitivamente esa declaración por parte del pelirrubio referente al tamaño de su pene lo saco de su poca cordura

-Dei…no tengas miedo...,yo te hare pasar bonito jejeje-

-no-hm …no, no quiero me duele-hm...,- hizo un puchero en su boca el joven artista mientras su querido lo miraba, esto provoco, que el pelinegro solo adulara una risa en su rostro y empujo su miembro más adentro de su uke

-ahhhhh …ita..chi-

Definidamente el dolor era más fuerte que cuando tenía los dedos dentro de él, sentía como sus paredes internas eran desgarradas ante la brusca entrada del pelinegro que ahora le provocaba un dolor tan profundo, lagrimas rodeaban sus blancas mejillas, acople el poseedor del sharingan se metía cada vez más en su interior,

hmm… dei… est..as ….dema…ciado…… estre..cho…. me lo estas matando, pero que deliciosamente….. te …. encuentro- eran las indecentes palabras del azabache dirigidas a su adorado rubio...

-…me encantas – y De un solo golpe ingreso hasta lo más profundo de este haciendo liberar un doloroso gemido al artista, el cual dejo su cuerpo caer, la aflicción era embriagadora, que no vio cuando el Uchiha se acerco a su rostro y con una de sus manos seco sus desbordantes sollozos, atrapo su boca para callar aquel lamento que pedía salir de esta.

- me… gusta, esa actitud de niño bueno que está adoptando…. Jeje, solo lograras que me venga en ti miles de veces….mi querido deichan- Se despego de él, para luego reincorporase a su posición anterior, ante el enfado de su compañero por el "CHAN" no era ninguna chica para que le diga así, rápidamente el moreno comenzó con los leves movimientos de cadera, esto realmente lo desesperaba, él quería poseer como loco aquel frágil joven de ojos azules sin embargo no lo haría sufrir ya lo había decidido.

- Dime… Mmm… que… soy el primero y el único… que te poseerá de esta forma, DILO!!!- fueron las palabras del azabache para después Con una de sus manos libre comenzó a masturbar el miembro de ojiazul mientras que con la otra agarraba desesperadamente las nalgas de este al parecer su esfínter se había relajado un poco, pues la penetración se hacía más fácil cada vez…

-Ahhh SI-hm Ahhh Mmm Itachi –san!!! Hahahaha - entre suspiros y palabras entrecortadas la temperatura iba en aumento -Mmm ya…. No…duel..e….mucho..hm- con sus manos se aferraba fuertemente a las sabanas de su colchón, cerraba sus hermosos ojos ante cada embestida que le daba y un gemido ahogado - hahahhahahh….­- que en vano trato de callar dejo salir …. Que se convirtió en canción para los oídos del uchiha.

-No los calles, déjalos salir…… gime…. Gime, grita solo …..Mmm para mí..- Aquel azabache Necesitaba posarse de nuevo sobre esos preciosos labios así que aproximo las piernas del pelirrubio hacia el torso de este, sin dejar de penétralo ni un solo segundo una de sus manos seguían apoyándose en las nalgas de su compañero, y así aumento la presión de la pelvis, mientras que con la otra se apoyo sobre la cama para no dejarse caer sobre el rubio.

-mmm cómo es posible…. que seas tan… atractivamente rico…. Sabroso….. me fascina… con demencia lo ajustado que estas…… deseo violarte….. si eso es… lo que quiero una y otra vez – lo sabías? – la excitación se mostraba en aquel rostro que por mucho tiempo el artista había pensado que no tenia sentimiento alguno era extremadamente grande ….

-ahhh Nooo-hm no me violes Itachi-hm… mmm onegai….hahahah- le dijo haciendo un puchero tan encantador, mientras con sus manos rodeaba el cuello de este…

El pelinegro comenzó a besar aquel delicioso cuello tras meter su lengua impúdicamente en el oído del rubio, diciéndole más de una de sus caliente locuras mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja partió ahora a devorar su boca, sin compasión ahora arremetía muy fuerte en su amante, sus ojos escarlatas miraban viciado aquel cuerpo moverse a su antojo, regresaba su vista a la cara del albino para obligar a este a que lo viera… -eres mío, solo yo tengo derecho a tus miradas ahora, a tus gemidos, te marcare de tal forma que no puedas sacarme de ti, y peor pertenecer a alguien mas, veras que hasta tus pensamientos serán míos- decía un enloquecido Itachi

Ahhh Itachi ….. Mmm, ¿de…que…hablas..hm?!... mas… fuer..te- se estremecía quería sentirlo más dentro de sí tiro su cabeza para atrás para dejar al Uchiha poseerlo a su gusto

-¿te gusta? Ah! Dime .. mmm… -Dime que te gusta todo lo que te hago.-

-Mmm …si..ahh..si-hm Me… gusta-hm….. Ahahah ..si-hm… me vuelve loco-hm…. todo lo que me haces… itachi.- Sentía como su cuerpo era poseído una y otra vez, el dolor , el deseo lo aturdía, su cabeza no encontraba explicación ante la incertidumbre que había en él , por un lado su mente deseaba que parara, pues no estaba bien , definidamente no era normal el hacer esto dos hombres; pero su cuerpo su propia alma quería entregarse al placer que le proporcionaba las caricias del ahora causante de su inestabilidad.

-Repítelo-hm lo que me dijiste…..ahhh ahhh-

-mmm …que cosa Dei-

-ahhh… que me querías-hm… necesito escucharlo-hm ahahah siento que me voy a venir-hm…-

Su pelvis arremetía una y otra vez contra los glúteos del rubio, era un dolor intenso el que le ocasionaba pero también el más placentero que había sentido en toda su vida. Si el alcohol había agotado la poca sensatez que le quedaba, esas palabras por parte de su artista, sacó toda razón de su mente…

-Mmm lo siento pero no puedo permitir que eso suceda jeje- mantén tus piernas en mi cadera, ok?-

-Mmm si-hm- Soltó las piernas del rubio y con un de sus dedos tapo el orificio del pene de Deidara para evitar que este se corriera.

-Mmm eso duele… ita…mm- Los movimientos en vaivén que fueron lentos en un principio eran ahora reemplazados por desequilibradas, fuertes y enfermizas agitaciones, con una de sus manos sudorosas se apegaba a esa piel que le envolvía en un mar de deseo, en vano tratando que su amante entre hasta lo mas hondo de su ser…. que llegue hasta tal punto de convertir su locura en demencia y así dejarse arrastrar levente por aquel sentimiento que como intruso llego a su cuarto aquella noche por parte del azabache

-Mmm… ¿quieres que te dé más duro Dei?-

Si-hm Ahhh dame mas fuerte-hm Ahhh Ahhh- eran las quejas de su amante….. Hizo una mueca de medio lado para luego parar con los movimientos… ¡sí!, se había detenido, sin embargo su pene aun se encontraba en el interior del rubio.

-me encanta tenerte así, de esta manera…. Domado mi linda perrita, pídeme, ruégame que no me detenga nunca, di que me perteneces, que soy tu dueño, que no tienes el derecho de serme infiel y te daré el mejor sexo que nunca antes hayas experimentado- esta situación era incomoda realmente el que el Uchiha haya parado de embestirlo de esa manera tan repentina lo tenía en un estado de deja vü y claro que el azabache quería seguir poseyéndolo pero no lo haría hasta que su explosivo albino no lo dijera, quería escuchar de sus labios si valía la pena todo esto o no.

Giro su cara hacia un lado sus mejillas…. Estas revelaban lo avergonzado que estaba y un leve color carmesí rodeaba casi por completo su cara, las indecentes miradas que el poseedor del sharingan posaba sobre él, sobre su cuerpo, lo abatían de tal manera, pues estaba en una posición que le daba al Uchiha ese, una hermosa vista de todo, todo su ser, volvió a girar su rostro en dirección a este……. Arqueo un poco su espalda y con sus manos rodeo el cuello Itachi……. Acerco sus labios a los de este, para darle un leve roso…… el pelinegro cerro sus ojos realmente le gustaba esto……al volver abrirlos….. Se topo con las orbes azules de su adorado amante estos poseían un brillo único y manteniendo su vista en la de Itachi le dijo.......

-tonto….Mmm te pertenezco ahora, porque te quería desde antes y estoy seguro que has dejado una marca en mi para siempre….. Y solo deseo que seas tú el único que tenga derecho de tocarme de esta forma,……..Así que…… No te detengas, quiero sentirte dentro……-haciendo leves movimientos de cadera, el rubio quería indicarle a su acompañante….. Que continúe con las embestidas y todo esto mientras que con las bocas de sus manos comenzaba a jugar con las orejas del pelinegro

Mmm…. Gracias…jejeje…. ¡¿Qué bien sabes usar esas cosas en tus manos?!- le dijo- Mmm …quieres sentirme mas dentro de ti? Jejeje….. Serás complacido mi Deichan- fueron las apuradas palabras del Uchiha antes de cambiar bruscamente su posición

Ahora Itachi se encontraba sentado con las piernas estiradas hacia delante, mientras que Deidara se encontraba frente a él, sentado encima de su pene, rodeando con sus piernas al Uchiha -Ahhhhhhhhhh - fue el grito que dejo escapar de su boca pues Itachi lo había cogido de sus caderas y arremetido fuertemente en el miembro de este

-ahora si no te puedes quejar… vamos- y le dio una palmada en el trasero de su rubio- tu tendrás el control ahora-

-ita…chi …duele!!-

-jejeje- rió sádicamente levantándolo por los muslos, y comenzando con los efusivos movimientos de arriba a abajo,- vamos hazme llegar al orgasmo Deidara- dijo el pelinegro a su artista; esta posición era la más idónea para el porqué podía ver la expresión de su pelirrubio, podía besarlo en los labios, mejillas, cuello, tocarlo incluso olerle los cabellos…

Ahhh… sigue…así Dei…- eran las palabras del pelinegro quien comenzó a masturbar de forma acelerada el miembro de su compañero… quería que llegaran al orgasmo juntos….Para después de unos minutos….. Las uñas de aquel albino quedaran incrustadas en la piel del ojinegro mientras se apegaba mas a él, ante este contacto supo que su pareja no duraría mas y el tampoco; un intenso placer recorrió su cuerpo las contracciones eran más intensas que nunca… no pudo contenerse mas y …..

Ahhhhhhhhhh- sus piernas le temblaba, sus mejillas encendieron un color escarlata precioso, que hacían resaltar más sus ojos azules, mientras se corría por segunda vez en la noche… A causa de la inexplicable excitación del Uchiha..........Este grito fue acompaño de uno más ronco pero igual de fuerte pues también Itachi había vaciado toda su semilla en el interior de su amante, este que se encontraba sentado se dejo caer para acostarse y llevarse consigo a su pequeño Dei junto a él… se quedaron por unos segundos juntos hasta que pudo observar como …. Muerto del cansancio aquel pedazo de ángel y de demonio….. (n/a: ósea Deidara!!! *¬* es dos cosas a la vez XDD kukuku)….. Se entrego a Morfeo, mientras estaba acostado en el pecho del moreno…....Acomodo a este tiernamente a su lado para luego quedarse dormido abrazándolo y pretendió….. Que el tiempo se había detenido para nunca poder despertar

………………..definitivamente, En ausencia de ti caí en la más grande debilidad y al pensar que no te tengo, la noche envuelta en fuego pretendí apagar lo que sera la fria y distante mañana al despertar sin ti........... por lo menos hasta ahora...

**_******* fin del flashback*******_**

**continuará...................**

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

link!!!

.com/art/itadeiXdd-119872522

aki les dejo la pic de este cap!!!

ahhh!! haber diganme ke tal!!!?? les gusto jejeje espero haber complaxido con las expectativas kukuku *¬*

y si nu!!!! ahahahah gomen!!! T______T heheheh ¬¬

spero ke les haya gustado y continue leyendo los sigts cap!!! staran interesantes ^o^!!! adelantemos algo

mmm *-*/ io diria ke la hora de dei ha llegado!!! jajaja ese No te quiero ke le dedico Itachi se lo tendra que tragar jejeje.... xDD

_**Arigatouu X leer!!!!**_


End file.
